Madoka Mori
Madoka Mori (森 まどか Mori Madoka)' '''is the associate and mentor of Kazuya Shibuya (Naru) who is the one that requests Naru to investigate the case of mysterious disappearances of two young people at the estate of a former Prime Minister. In the seventh volume, Naru reveals that her intention is to expose another investigator at the estate (posing as "Oliver Davis") as an impostor. It is later learned that she is, too, hired by Naru's parents and also knows about his secret reason of his temporary stay in Japan. Appearance Madoka has long magenta hair and a pair of eyes that matches with it. She is usually seen in long skirts with sweaters. Personality Madoka is generally a kind, light, buoyant and bubbly person who has a similar personality to Eugene Davis and Mai Taniyama. She frequently teases Kazuya Shibuya (Naru)—much to his displeasure and she scolds him for his typical behavior towards others. Plot In the sixth volume, Madoka comes to SPR and surprises Lin Koujo with her being in Japan. The two have a friendly conversation, seen by Mai Taniyama which leads to her thinking if she is Lin's girlfriend or wife. Madoka then tells Mai that she is Kazuya Shibuya (Naru)'s teacher and the one who taught him about ghost hunting. Later, SPR has a case which Madoka requests Naru to take. He reluctantly accepts even though it was ''his ''reputation they were damaging. In the seventh volume, it is revealed that her intention is to expose another investigator at the estate (posing as "Oliver Davis") as an impostor. She also aided the case by researching about the mansion and the inhabitant for SPR. Skills Madoka is known to be intelligent, alike to Osamu Yasuhara. She normally researches and helps SPR with information. When she requested Naru to accept a case of mysterious disappearances of two young people at the estate of a former Prime Minister, she aided the case by researching the house and the inhabitant for SPR. Relationships Kazuya Shibuya (Naru) Madoka and Naru have a somewhat close relationship—she is his mentor and taught him about ghost hunting. She often enjoys teasing him—much to his displeasure—and scolds him for his cold behavior towards others (vol. 6). It is known that she is hired by his parents to be his teacher. Madoka and Naru have an average amount of interaction with each other, mostly about the case she requests him to take on. She also knows about his secret reason of his temporary stay in Japan. Lin Koujo When Madoka first visited SPR, she surprises Lin with her being there. The two have a friendly conversation, seen by Mai Taniyama, which leads to her thinking if Madoka is Lin's girlfriend or wife. Trivia * The name '''Madoka '''means "circle". * Madoka's surname '''Mori '''means "forest" (森). * It is implied that '''Luella Shibuya' (Kazuya Shibuya (Naru)'s mother) and Madoka are good friends. * In the last novel of Evil Spirits series, Madoka tells Mai Taniyama that she is similar to Eugene Davis, except that he was quieter than her, which she replied within herself in an annoying way. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SPR Employees